Broken heart, fixed again
by Sins of Blood
Summary: When Gakupo meets a girl called Luka his world goes out of control, his fiancé Gumi was murdered by his sister and thinks that he wants to die when Luka tells him other wise


I walked down the dark street, only one light on flickering, it was quiet with the odd car going past every so often. My footsteps filled the air as I walk slowly, I kept my samurai sword near me just incase. My purple hair was put up and it was saying side to side. I could feel the cold wind on my face. The ran poured down like someone had turned on a shower. I shivered slightly, feeling cold. I see someone in the distance, they had an umbrella and had their hood up so I couldn't see who it was. As I moved closer towards them they started to walk away, like they knew I was coming and didn't want to see me.

"Wait." I cried out to them. I started to run after them but they didn't stop also running until their hood came down. They had long pink hair, not like anything I have ever seen before. They slowly turned and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." They said, bowing slightly. "I thought you were going to kidnap me." They looked back at me, her blue eyes was what I noticed first.

"No, I would never do that." I said, looking at her. She wore a long black coat and golden boots for what I could see. She was one of the most gorgeous women I have ever saw. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said. "Just a bit cold, but I'll be fine." She shivered a lot, I could tell she was freezing.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to be polite as I could.

"Luka Megurine." She smiled kindly. "And your's?"

"Gakupo Kamui." I smiled. Luka was really kind, I haven't met anyone so kind before her.

"Nice to meet you." Luka said, nodding slightly. The wind picked up and it made her hair go crazy for a bit but I didn't. "Well I have to go now."

"Okay." I said, slightly disappointed. I didn't want her to go, I wanted to know more about her, I wanted to spend time with her but I let her go because I didn't want to sound too desperate. She slowly turned and left, once again I was alone. The rain hit the ground hard and then hail started to come down. I started run back to my house.

When I got there my sister was waiting on the porch for me. She was drenched as well. She looked up at me with her purple eyes. I sighed lightly as she quickly stood, I walked up to the door, I got my keys out and put it in the lock. I turned the key unlocking the door, I pulled the key out and opened the door. I stepped into the freezing cold house. It was like a freezer. Me and my sister, Gakuko, shivered. As we walked in further, there was something written on the wall. I blinked trying to turn on the light but it wouldn't work. The fuse had gone. I walked further into the house, once I got into the living room, I looked around timidly, I saw a object slumped in the corner as I walked closer I could see the facial features and collapsed to the ground.

"No, Gumi, my love, why did this happen?" I said, brushing her green hair out her face, I could see by her eyes that she was dead, her pupils had dilated. A small tear ran down my cheek as I brushed my finger over her cold pale skin. I could see she had her throat slit and was shot in the head. Gakuko came over and gasped in shock.

"Oh, brother I am so sorry." She said. I started to sobbed and she smirked, slyly. "I didn't think she would die." I didn't see her smirked, so I thought she was trying to be sympathetic. I then notice something weird with Gakuko, she never comes around here and she hates me.

"What are you doing here?" I turned and narrowed his eyes. "You never come around."

"I came to see my brother and his lover." She laughed at me. "So I could kill you both." She drew and sword as I stood up. I quickly drew my sword but she just laughed at me again. "I think you are already dead inside now, there isn't any point to kill you right now." She turned and ran away.

"Come back here!" I snapped, anger flowing through my body, I collapsed to the ground, my whole body feeling heavy and weak. I looked at Gumi's dead corpse and I was nearly sick. I never thought I would see this but I have and now I wanted to die. I pulled my phone out and dialled 999 and asked for the police, I then got up and ran from the house far away.

I came to field which looked like it was full of wheat, I sat down somewhere I hoped no one would find me, I shivered slightly, the cold air hitting me. Tears streamed down my face. The rain hammered down and it never stopped. I lied down, curling up into a ball.

In the morning, I felt like I was sleeping on a bed, I slowly opened my eyes, my eye adjusting to the light. Once my eyes were adjusted I looked around to see I was in a room and on a bed. All I remembered was I fell asleep in field. A door opened and someone came in.

"You are awake finally." A familer voice said, I slowly looked to see who the person was. It was Luka. She smiled at me. Her warm smile made me smiled slightly back but then frowned, Gumi was dead and there was nothing I could do. "You are lucky my brother found you, you would have caught a cold, what was you doing out there?"

"Grieving." I told her looking at the ground. "Gumi, my fiancé just died because of my sister."

"Oh yeah, my brother told me about that someone called for the police but when they got there all that was a dead corpse." Luka sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You called them didn't you."

"Yes, but I couldn't stay there, I felt like I was going to be sick and wanted to get out of there as fast as I could." I mumbled, not looking at her. "I just never thought my sister was capable of killing someone."

"Anyone is capable at anything but you don't need to worry, my brother will catch her." Luka said, rensuringly. She pulled me into hug just before I broke down in tears. I didn't mean to but I couldn't hold the tears in, they flowed down my cheeks like waterfalls. She rubbed my back slightly trying to stop me from crying. I normally never cried in front of people especially women but this time I couldn't help it and with Luka I seemed to be able to do this, it felt normal.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed, wiping my cheeks. "It just we were going to get married soon but now she is gone."

"I'm sorry from your loss." Luka said, she got a handkerchief and dried my cheeks. "Maybe somewhere out there is another person for you." She smiled kindly at me as I pulled back slowly. "I'm sure of it."

"Okay." I sniffed nodding slightly. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and she stared into mine, I could see her blushing slightly and then she look away. I brushed my finger over her cheek. "You amazing, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, blushing even more. "It was nothing." She looked at me. "You know I haven't met anyone like you."

"Same with me." I smiled. "Well I mean I have never met anyone like you, not me, you." I suddenly got nervous, my fiancé just died and I was acting nervous around girls. "Well I better go, I have to tell Gumi's brother she died so I'll see you later."

"Okay." Luka nodded. I stood up and walked out the room. I walked down stairs and went to the front door. I opened it and stepped out into the bright sun light.


End file.
